


fusil de chasse

by SeeCee



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeCee/pseuds/SeeCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes back home, after spending some time studying at the professor's. To Edmund's utter bewilderment he picked up smoking.</p><p>Shotgunning Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fusil de chasse

Peter had been home for three weeks and Edmund was a wreck. When he had left the professor's to return home, Edmund had expected to suffer through a few weeks with Peter overusing four syllable words and generally being a smart ass, but not this. Never this.  
When Peter went to the professor's to pick up anything about successfully attending University he picked up smoking as well.

The first evening of his return, he went outside after dinner. Nobody took great notice of it, in fact Edmund had forgotten it again by the time he took out the trash. Only when he put down the lid of the bin, looking back to the house, did he see Peter.  
A dark silhouette, a mouth momentarily illuminated by the burning herbs, smoke rising into the night.   
Edmund had not had a peaceful night since.

Images of a mouth blowing out smoke, and a heat between his legs, which source he could not explain, plagued him every time he closed his eyes. He became so aware of Peter's presence, coiling his whole body tight whenever they were so much as in the same room. Almost jumping out of his skin with the slightest touch. One evening he almost threw the dinner table over when Peter leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

His family noticing this behaviour, began giving him queer looks, except for Peter, who looks at him as if he knew something Edmund didn't.

It all came to a head when Edmund was woken in the middle of the night by Peter gently sifting through Edmund's hair. Edmund didn't even have time to think before his body reacted for him. Sitting up and staring panicked at Peter's dark frame. Peter was about to apologize or explain or whatever but Edmund was already fleeing the room, his body feeling so hot, he ran outside the back door into the cool night.

Peter found him there a moment later, sitting on the porch stairs. He leaned himself on the wall and Edmund could hear him light a cigarette.  
"I knew Mum would hate it but I didn't think you'd care."  
"About what?" mumbled Edmund, his red face hidden behind his knees.  
"The smoking." Peter said, a gust of smoke leaving his mouth. He was smiling, looking down at his cowering little brother.  
Edmund murmured something.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't hate it!" He gritted out.  
"Then why-"  
"I don't know!" He yelled. God, he was getting agitated. But how on earth could he explain his behaviour to Peter if he didn't even understand it himself?  
They were quiet for a moment. Peter thoughtfully sucking on his cigarette, observing his brother.  
"You can try, if you want." He said then. "I won't tell Mum and Dad."  
Edmund turned to face Peter, his eyes unsure.   
Maybe that was the answer. Maybe unconsciously he just wanted to try it, too, and this never had anything to do with Peter in the first place!

Peter sat down next to Edmund, pulling the cigarettes out of his pocket.  
"Come on. I'll show you."  
"But what if Mum and Dad see us?"  
"Everyone's already asleep, Ed." He laughed, quenching his old cigarette butt on the floor and putting a new one between his teeth.  
"I'm gonna light this one, it can be hard if you don't know how to breathe properly first."  
With that he ignited a match and slowly lifted it to the cigarette. Both their faces were illuminated. They were so close. Edmund watched Peter transfixed.  
Peter took a deep breath and held the cigarette towards Edmund.  
"Your turn." He said, smoke rising up into the sky.  
Edmund took it with shaking hands.  
"Alright, now put it between your teeth, suck on it and inhale the smoke. Then just breathe out again."

"Real easy." He assured after Edmund kept looking at the cigarette without moving. "Don't suck too hard, try to get a feel for it."  
But of course Edmund did suck way too hard and he was already coughing and spluttering before the smoke even properly hit his throat.  
"Whoa, easy, easy." Peter soothed, taking the cigarette from Edmund's hand and stroking his back.  
"That was awful!" Edmund coughed, tears staining his eyes.  
Peter laughed. "That's because you were too over-eager! As usual!"  
He tapped away the ash and held it out to Edmund again.  
"One more time?"  
"No way! Take that devil's stuff away from me. I am now forever cured from this hellish abomination!" He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.  
Peter laughed even harder, his hand still warm on Edmund's back.  
Edmund held his fingers up to his nose, smelling, watching Peter from the corner of his eye.  
Peter caught him looking, smiling easily. Edmund hastily looked away.  
"You know, " Peter began. "I know one other way to teach you."  
Edmund looked at him for a moment, trying to decipher what was hiding behind Peter's smile.  
"Show me."

"Close your eyes." Peter almost whispered, but Edmund complied. "And don't think so much. Just let it happen."  
Edmund could feel the night wind across his skin and listened to Peter breathe in.  
Then when he almost opened his eyes again to see what took Peter so long, he felt his brother's lips lightly, so lightly, on his own. The sensation shocked him so thoroughly that he recoiled, bucking away, if Peter hadn't held him forcefully by his neck and moving with him. Due to his shocked gasp he actually swallowed a lot of the smoke Peter had given him. His eyes began to sting again and Peter's face was still so close when he, lightly coughing, managed to open his eyes again.  
"See, that went much better." Peter said, far too low, wiping away a tear from Edmund's eye with his thumb.

Peter stuck the cigarette back in his mouth and Edmund took hold on Peter's shirt.  
"Again." He breathed. Peter smiled around the cigarette.  
Although, Edmund anticipated the touch this time, the sensation still made his skin erupt in goosebumps. His hand found Peter's shoulder and he reciprocated the press of lips as best as he knew how.  
When they parted Edmund didn't cough, the smoke leaving his lungs almost on it's own accord. Their hands were still all over each other.

Edmund felt light-headed, intoxicated and by the way Peter's eyes were only half open, he seemed to feel similar.  
There were no more words then. Just Peter pressing into Edmund, with his lips and hands and body. Edmund's own eagerly accepting the invasion. He was a sloppy kisser but he didn't know that, yet, only trying to follow Peter, who seemed so sure in how he touched Edmund. As if he already knew where Edmund desired his touch the most.  
When Peter's hand snaked behind his loose waistband and found Edmund's penis, he stifled his noises by pressing Edmund's face into the crook of his neck, where it stayed for the duration of the time Peter used him.

With every up and down of the hand, every up speed and slowing down, every flick of the wrist and press of the thumb, Edmund let loose a litany of words. He cannot remember them any more now. Lost in Peter's skin.  
The moment he was seconds from coming, his hands clawed into whatever they could grab, fabric, skin, hair. The only word coming from his lips was the name of his brother.  
When he came, spurting slick and hot, Peter swallowed his cry into his own mouth, stroking Edmund through his aftermath and peppering his face with kisses before he put him neatly back into his pants and stroked Edmund's sweaty hair strands from his forehead.

Peter did not kiss him again. They parted from their half-embrace and Edmund leaned sideways to the stair-rail, his breathing not yet under control.  
He followed Peter with his eyes as he got up and flicked the cigarette butt away.  
"Come on, time to go to bed." He said, without looking at Edmund and disappearing inside.


End file.
